


Heaven's Luck

by BrynjaBloodmire



Category: Black Cat
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynjaBloodmire/pseuds/BrynjaBloodmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charden and Sven find their own meaning to heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story.

It was their secret. Coming to a hotel every so often and spending a night there together. Sometimes they would talk into the early hours and fall asleep in each other’s arms. Other times the two of them would get to kissing and it would lead on from there. After their eyes met, this is how it began.

Maybe it was by luck Charden was hungry at that moment. He doubted that though. Eating at a bar was never his style, but for one reason or another he stopped at one to eat.

Sven was already at one of the tables looking over a wanted poster in his hand. It wasn't by luck he was at this exact bar, seeing as it had the highest bounties at the time. But it was luck he hadn't left right away.

To this day Charden doesn't know what possessed him to sit with Sven. They are on opposite sides in a way. But he did and they began talking, even planning on meeting up again. And so the ritual began. At least twice a month they would meet at that bar. Sometimes they would have dinner, other times they would head straight for a hotel.

Tonight was no different than their other meetings. Just this time they missed the touch of one another enough, that the small talk they enjoyed so much was skipped. Clothes were shed, and soon they found their own little heaven.

Charden’s moans that Sven so loved to cause from taking him, were heard through the walls to the room next door. Which Leon and Shiki were sharing that night, something the to of them had not expected.

Creed had sent them into that part of town in search of Train. Leon had convinced Shiki to rent a hotel room for the night, because he was so exhausted. As Charden moaned Sven’s name, the two Apostle of the Stars members exchanged looks. And with a nod it was decided. Sven wasn't the main target, so they would let their friend remain happy. Tomorrow morning neither Leon nor Shiki would let themselves remember what they had heard that night.

Sven held Charden close to his heart as they slept. Maybe later in life when the war is over, they would learn how close they came to losing their heaven. But for now they are content with every second of these secret meetings, they have together.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a bit cheesy, and mainly fluff. But it was fun to write and I'm proud of it. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
